Un beau gosse, CA!
by Minerve
Summary: Delire pour prouver à ma meilleure amie que son choix est nulle. Venez lire, cela va peutetre vous faire rire. Humour


_**Un beau gosse, CA !**_

Note : Pas responsable de cela. J'était en train de démontrer à ma meilleur amie que l'idée de fic qu'elle venait de me proposer était ridicule, mdr. Donc si vous voulez vous plaindre. Laissez moi un message, je lui transmettrait.

* * *

Draco et Harry se battaient encore une fois. Une fois de plus, leurs amis les avaient laissé en pensant que sans public, ils se calmeraient vite… mais que cela allait prendre tout de même un peu de temps.

Draco et Harry n'avaient pas remarqué la disparition de leurs amis, seul l'homme en face était intéressant pour eux. Ils continuèrent leurs coups, les insultes volaient. Lentement, leurs coups les envoyaient dans une salle.

Une salle de classe déserte depuis bien longtemps.

La poussière recouvrait tout, il devait au moins y avoir dix centimètres de poussière. En profitant de l'absence de coups pendant un instant, Draco fit, d'un geste de sa baguette, disparaître toute trace de cette poussière.

Puis, ils recommencèrent à se battre. Mais les coups avaient changé, ils étaient devenus moins violents tout en restant exigeants. Leur corps étaient remplis de rage, ils voulaient quelque chose que leurs esprits refusaient d'admettre. On pouvait le comprendre dans chacun de leur mouvement.

Ils roulèrent, cherchant à dominer l'autre, cherchant à dominer l'autre. Lorsque Draco arriva à immobiliser Harry, il se sentit puissant, il avait réussit à mettre à terre et à dominé le grand Harry Potter celui là même qui persistait à échapper à la menace de Voldemort… (Enfin, plus depuis qu'il était mort mais vous comprenez la fierté du ptit Draco) En poussant un cri de rage, Draco déchira la chemise de Harry, sa respiration devint encore plus saccadée (elle était déjà saccadée, ça fait au moins 20minutes qu'ils se battent). Sous son corps, il y avait Harry soumis. Vous vous rendez compte, Harry Potter, entre ses jambes, torse nu, un vrai bonheur pour Draco.

Comme un amant attendant l'acte sexuel, Harry avait les pupilles dilatées ; il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il allait retourner à l'attaque si Draco ne faisait rien.

Alors, Draco prit d'une drôle de pulsion caressa lentement Harry, ses mains parcouraient le corps de l'homme le plus admiré du monde sorcier. Lentement, il traça les muscles de cet homme qu'il avait entre ses cuisses. Il gardait ses yeux plongés dans celle de Harry, puis, ces yeux baissèrent se posant sur les lèvres de Harry, ce dernier était en train de se mordre.

-Potter, si tu te mords tout seul. Cela devient trop simple... Que faire pour que tu t'infliges des blessures ?

-Tais toi et continue !

Draco pour la première fois de sa vie décida qu'il était ptete temps d'écouter Harry. Son rêve le plus jouissif était de l'entendre crier, de l'entendre le supplier. Alors, il descendit sa bouche dans le cou de Harry, et commença à mordre, à lécher ce cou qui le tentait. Harry poussa un gémissement et lui demanda de continuer. Draco tout en mordant, avait mis une de ses main sur le torse de Harry et l'autre sur l'entre-jambe de Harry. Sa main sur le torse caressait, celle sur l'entrejambe ne faisait qu'effleurer. Harry lui avait lui mis ses mains sous le pantalon de Draco et après un petit moment d'hésitation, il les avait glissé sous le boxer de Draco. Il attrapa fortement ses fesses dans le but de rapprocher leur bassin. Lorsque leur érection se toucha, ils crièrent le nom de l'autre.

Draco descendit sa bouche, il était arrivé aux tétons de Harry qui s'était redressé sous le plaisir que Draco lui procurait. Draco en attrapa un entre ses lèvres et il le dégusta comme si c'était un vrai délice, le torturant sous les cris de Harry. Pendant cette torture, Harry ne faisait que deux choses, il gémissait de plaisir et il tentait de détacher le pantalon de Draco, pour avoir plus de liberté pour bouger ses mains. Draco lui tentait d'enlever le pantalon de Harry.

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini le déshabillement de l'autre, Draco, se laissa encore guider par son instinct, descendit encore, il traçait une chemin sur le torse de Harry, un chemin de baiser, un chemin de lave pour Harry. Le nombril subit un traitement tout particulier, Draco laissa sa langue se perdre dans ce trou, puis il fit le tour et redescendit vers la toison de poil brun qui lui faisait envie depuis l'instant où il l'avait vu. Il n'eu le temps que de lécher le sexe de Harry car celui-ci ne supportant pas son côté passif, d'un coup de bassin, avait retourné Draco. Harry avait repris possession de leur lutte.

En premier lieu, Harry attrapa le cou de Draco. D'une manière autoritaire, possessive. Harry l'embrassa désespérément puis il descendit ses mains qu'il pour arriver au bassin de Draco et le forçait à rester immobile, sa bouche ne restait pas en reste et elle avait aussi descendu jusqu'au sexe gorgé de plaisir de Draco. D'abord, il mordilla le gland de ce dernier l'envoyant dans les cieux, au-delà de toute réalité. Puis il lécha sur toute la longueur le sexe dressé pour Harry, dressé en son honneur. Lorsque Harry commença à prendre le sexe de Draco dans sa bouche... il entendit un drôle de son... "Un, dos, tres. Un pasito pa'lante María. Un, dos, tres".

Il redressa la tête ainsi que Draco, toute personne normalement constitué aurai fuis devant le regard de Draco et de Harry, pour voir un mec qui aurait pu être beau, on pouvait encore discerner avec un peu d'imagination ses abdos et ses pectos qu'il avait eu dans sa jeunesse, malheureusement, maintenant, on voyait surtout ses poignées d'amour. Poignées d'amour que Draco ne supportait pas de voir, depuis son enfance on lui montrait le pouvoir de la beauté et celle de la laideur. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'un homme qui devait être beau avait pu dégénérer pour devenir la chose qu'il avait sous les yeux. Harry non plus n'aimait pas cela, on peut le comprendre ses mains étaient sur le corps parfait de Draco. La chose avait un pantalon taille basse qui dévoilait un boxer, le tout était hyper moulant, il avait une chemise ouverte qui montrait très clairement ses poignées d'amour.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda Draco avec le peu de souffle qu'il avait encore en se disant que c'était un homme.

-Moi, je zui Ricky, Ricky Martin. Le beau gosse dans le monde… La sensualité à l'état pur, l'homme virile, le…

Harry et Draco se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

-Un beau gosse, CA ? dit Draco dans un murmure à Harry.

-Vous plaisantez, parvint à dire Harry, même le professeur Snape est plus intéressant, son regard est ténébreux, fascinant, s'il ne faisait pas si peur, il aurait beaucoup de monde à ses pieds. Vous, on voit que votre bide, ce n'est pas beau.

-C'est sûr, renchérit Draco, vous ne faites pas bander... même le plus chaud des homos resterait froid devant vous.

-C'est faux, je zui le plus beau.

Draco lança un sort de silence et pour l'empêcher de bouger. Car la chose faisait de temps à autre des mouvements de hanche ce qui fatiguait Draco.

-Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est la sensualité, dit Harry en reprenant le sexe de Draco dans sa bouche.

Les mouvements se faisaient doux. Harry reprenant son occupation sans s'occuper de la chose, il recommença là où il s'était arrêté, il suça le sexe de Draco comme si c'était une sucette, la plus délicieuse au monde.

Draco se rependit dans la gorge de Harry qui se fit un plaisir de tout avaler.

Ricky, que l'on avait libéré du sort, était estomaqué lorsque Draco avait crié "HARRRYYYY ! Tu es… si doué… avec ta langue et tout ton corps". Harry et Draco qui s'étaient redressé, regardèrent la chose qui se trouvaient à leur pied, la grosse chose qui s'appelait Martin quelque chose. Lorsqu'il fut remis de sa surprise, il fit un mouvement de hanche qui se voulait sexy, il se rapprocha comme un chat de Draco... enfin, il pensait que c'était comme un chat... Harry se dit que Dudley avait plus de sex appeal que le truc qui se collait au corps de Draco.

-Harry, dit Draco, sauve moi, je vais vomir... Harry, vite, il se déshabille. Au secours, je vais vomir.

Harry qui avait son côté gryffondor qui venait de se réveiller se tourna vers Draco. Et quand il vit que ce dernier était maintenant assis sur une chaise, devant la chose qui lui faisait un streap tease, il vomit puis envoya le sortilège d'avada kedavra sur le corps de la chose, il pensait que la chose souffrait et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Draco en voyant qu'il était libre, se tourna sur le côté et vomit.

Les autres qui se demandaient pourquoi ils ne revenaient plus, rentrèrent dans la salle. Ils eurent un sourire en voyant le sperme des deux homme et en les voyant nus... Puis, ils vomirent en voyant la chose nue qu'il y avait sur le côté de la salle. Draco et Harry l'avaient mis là ne sachant quoi faire de ça et ne voulant plus vomir.

-C'est quoi comme animal sauvage ? demanda Blaise, qui s'était remit plu vite que les autres.

-Une anomalie de la nature, sans aucun doute, dit Ron. C'est peut-être un animal de Hagrid qui s'est échappée, on lui a dit pourtant de mieux les attacher. C'est grave, il n'écoute jamais ce que tu lui dis, Mione.

-Il dit que ce n'est pas dangereux… Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Hermione.

-Il a tenté de violer Draco, j'ai donc été obliger de le tuer, expliqua calmement Harry.

Tout le monde trouva cela normal… après tout, ce n'est qu'un animal sauvage d'un genre particulier.

Puis tout le monde parti, Draco et Harry se prirent par la main et ils allèrent dans la salle de bain de préfet pour se calmer de toute cette aventure et faire l'amour encore et encore et encore. Ils découvrirent que l'autre débordait de sensualité. Tous les jours, ils faisaient l'amour, chacun avait besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. Lorsqu'ils étaient loin de l'autre, ils étaient d'une humeur de chien, limite à mordre les personnes qui les ennuyaient.

Lorsqu'ils repensaient à cette histoire, toutes les personnes qui avaient vu le corps avaient des frissons et des envies de vomir.

-Un grand bien que tu as fait à l'humanité, disait Ron après avoir fait des cauchemars sur la chose faisan un streap tease.

_**Moralité de l'histoire... Ricky Martin fait vomir tout le monde et Harry est vraiment le sauveur de l'humanité.**_

* * *

Lol, je suis désolé pour cette connerie. Mais c'était un bon délire. Il faut être honnête avec sa meilleure amie… Elle m'avait proposé de faire une fic sur Harry/Dray/Ricky… je lui ai dit que cela allait me faire vomir, faire vomir Harry et Draco. C'est la preuve incontestable.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
